To each other by love
by xthetimeladyx
Summary: - Te Amo Lisa! / - No... No! No hagas eso! Todo saldrá bien! / - Lis... / Pesimo summary pero... denle una oportunidad! Oneshot!


**Holaaa! aqui de nuevo... bueno la cosa esta asi, ayer veia Ghost, La sombra del amor. Y se me cruzo esta idea por mi loca cabezita! u_u nunca habia escrito un fic de este tipo, por que bueno se me hacen muy dificiles pero... espero que al menos lo disfruten! Por que yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo! ;D un beso! **

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece! Son propiedad de DS y FOX! El titulo es un fragmento de una cancion de mis hermosos Beatles! ;D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Whoever knew that we too could be free as we fancied<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fancy is free but we are who are bound to each other by love<strong>_  
><em><strong>To each other by love..."<strong>_

_**The Beatles**_

* * *

><p>- Vamos Lisa! - Gritaba House desde la calle -<p>

- Tranquilo ya voy! - salió casi corriendo hacia el -

- Se hace tarde! - le entrego el casco a ella -

- El cine no se moverá de sitio! - tomo el casco - Donde está el otro casco? - lo miro de forma seria, el solo sonrio - Dijiste que lo comprarías!

- Y lo hare! Pronto!

- House! Sabes bien cuál es mi condición para subir a esa moto!

- Si, si! Que los dos estemos seguros! - rodo los ojos - Lo olvide! - agacho la cabeza - Lo hare pronto! - la acerco a él - Ahora la prioridad eres tú! Anda ponte el casco!

- Ok! - ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y beso su cuello - Vámonos!  
>Se coloco el casco y subieron a la moto, dieron un par de vueltas por la ciudad, se detuvieron frente a una plaza, dejaron la moto y abrazados entraron al ascensor, llegaron al piso del cine, después de una pequeña discusión sobre el tema de la película se decidieron por una de terror. Caminaron a la fila de los dulces y House compro todo tipo de comida.<p>

- Te vas a comer todo eso durante la película? - decía divertida Cuddy -

- Claro que no! Esto solo es para los cortos antes del comienzo! Las palomitas son para la película. - Cuddy solo rio -

- Ok... - miro a la chica que atendía la dulcería y ella lucia divertida por la conversación. -

- Y tú que vas a querer?

- Solo un agua mineral!

- Oh por dios Cuddy! Puedes darte gusto un par de veces y comer como la gente normal lo hace!

- Bien... Em... - puso atención a la vitrina de los dulces - Tal vez un chocolate y un Ice de cereza! - sonrio -

- Esa es mi chica!

Pagaron, tomaron todo y entraron a la sala. Fue una tarde por demás hermosa, la película hizo brincar varias veces a Cuddy de miedo, lo cual ocasionaba que abrazara a House. Salieron del cine, era ya bastante tarde. Subieron a la moto, debido al mal tiempo el camino se volvía complicado, la lluvia dificultaba su vista, no pudo ver el auto que venía en sentido contrario a ellos.

Ambos habían quedado en el piso, la ambulancia llego lo más rápido posible reconociéndolos de inmediato los trasladaron al ppth. Cuddy iba junto a él, sostenía su mano. Gracias al casco ella no había sufrido grandes daños solo un par de raspones.

- Lisa... - trataba de hablar débilmente -

- No, no, no shhh no digas nada! Todo saldrá bien! - trataba de contener las lagrimas - Llegaremos pronto al hospital! Y estaremos bien! - sonreía - Ok...

Apenas entraron al hospital comenzó la movilización de enfermeras, el equipo de House fue llamado y venían ya en camino. Cuddy esperaba junto a él en emergencias. El estaba todavía consiente sujetando su mano.

- Todo va a estar bien! - Cuddy se acerco a él y lo beso - Ya lo veras!

- Lisa... - de nuevo trataba de hablar - yo...

- No! House no digas nada! - tapo delicadamente su boca! -

- Te Amo Lisa!

- No... No! No hagas eso! Todo saldrá bien!

- Lis...

- No Greg no! - lloraba -

- Dilo... - decía cada vez mas débil -

- No voy a decirlo! No vas a irte! Estaremos bien!

- No llores! - Trato de sonreír -

- Entonces no te despidas! No...

- Cuddy.. Por favor... - cada vez le era mas difícil hablar

- Te Amo... - lo beso - Lo sabes! Siempre lo supiste! Pero por favor no...  
>Levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla antes de que las maquinas comenzaran a sonar. Grito llamando a las enfermeras, los 4 médicos mas conocidos del ppth llegaron.<p>

10 minutos pasaron tratando de salvarlo, ella solo observaba su cuerpo inmóvil y el sonido ensordecedor de las maquinas. Se había ido. Cameron inmediatamente la abrazo, estaba desecha.

- Tranquila! - la rubia trataba de calmarla -

- No... Alison... - hacia fuerza para soltarse pero no podía -

- Déjala - se escucho la voz de Wilson, la rubia lentamente deshizo el abrazo y Cuddy fue directa hacia House.

- Greg - tomaba su cara - No...

Wilson se acerco a ella y tomo su mano. La decana lo abrazo.

- Se fue James...

- Lo sé! - el oncólogo también lloraba - Lo se...

- Por qué? - repetía una y otra vez - El casco... Se lo dije muchas veces Wilson! - se abrazaba cada vez más a él -

- Lisa... - no sabía que decirle -

- Que voy a hacer... Sin el... Wilson! - una de sus manos bajo y acaricio su vientre... - Yo...

Se desmayo en los brazos de Wilson. Despertó horas después en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

- Al fin despiertas! - se acerco Wilson a ella -

- Que... Que paso?

- Te desmayaste cuando...

- Greg... - hablo apenas con un hilo de voz -

- Si... - el médico miro el suelo - Cuddy hay algo que debo decirte... Te hicimos un par de estudios de sangre y...

Estas embarazada... - dijo lentamente sin dejar de observar a su amiga -

- Lo se... - llevo sus dos manos a su vientre - Lo supe hace 2 semanas...

- Y el... - no se atrevía a preguntar -

- Si... Lo sabia - sonrio levemente - Estaba contento con la idea - rompió en llanto de nuevo

- Lo siento... - la abrazo -

- Quiero ir con el...

- Eso no te hará bien Lisa! Debes descansar!

- No! Yo quiero estar con el...

- Cuddy esto no le hace bien a tu bebe!

- Pero yo... - sabia que tenia razón -

- Vamos hazme caso... Yo me hare cargo de todo...

Y así lo hizo, 3 días después del accidente se encontraban en el cementerio, solo ella, Wilson, los médicos del equipo, la madre de House y la de ella. Cuddy se acerco lentamente a él, dejando una rosa sobre la tierra

- Te amo - hablo muy bajo, Wilson la ayudo a incorporarse, Su madre y la madre de House se acercaron a ella.

- Vamos hija... Debes descansar!

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Subió al auto conducido por Wilson. Llegaron a su casa y bajo del auto.

- Segura que no quieres que me quede cariñó

- No Bythle, Gracias. Estaré bien! - sonrio forzosamente -

- Vengo mañana hija!

- Si mama, gracias...

Entro a su casa y vio su piano en el centro de la sala, no pudo evitarlo, lloro de nuevo. En toda la casa había cosas que le recordaban a él! El piano, las fotos, su videojuego sobre la tv. Entro a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y reconoció su olor, acaricio su vientre, abrazo con fuerza la almohada que le pertenecía a él y se quedo dormida.  
>Despertó al día siguiente, incorporándose, sintió un leve mareo y tuvo que sentarse en la cama.<p>

Una vez recuperada camino lentamente al baño, miro si rostro en el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto, abrió el botiquín y saco las vitaminas que debía tomarse debido al embarazo. El teléfono sonó.

- Hola?

- Como estas!

- Bien Wilson, estoy bien!

- Segura?

- No! No estoy segura! No estoy ni cerca de estar bien! - alzo la voz un poco - Han pasado 4 días!

- Lo lamento Lisa!

- Lo sé!

- Quieres que vaya tu casa?

- No yo estaré bien! Me tomare un par de días, para descansar!

- Me parece bien! Entonces nos vemos!

- Adiós!

Colgó el teléfono y camino a la cocina, preparo café y camino a la sala, se quedo mirando por un largo rato una foto de ellos dos juntos, acaricio su cara sobre el cristal del marco.

Extrañaba esos ojos azules, sabía que nunca los volvería a ver más y eso le dolía. Sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta su vientre, cruzo su manos sobre él y dijo en voz alta.

- Te hablare de tu papi todos los días! De su forma tan peculiar de ser! - las lagrimas caían incontenibles por sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro - El te quería igual que yo! - escucho ruidos en su habitación, camino despacio hacia el dormitorio, vio una de sus zapatillas fuera de su lugar. Volvió a sentir ese escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

- Greg... - se atrevió a decir casi en un susurro - Que estas pensando Lisa? Que te va a responder? - levanto la zapatilla y la coloco en su lugar. Abrió el cajón donde House guardaba su ropa, comenzó a ver su ropa, sintió un bulto. Aparto unas camisas y encontró una caja, la abrió lentamente. Encontró un anillo, con un zafiro azul y una escritura fina dentro "G&L".

Se sorprendió al verlo. Ya no quería llorar, necesitaba ser fuerte por su niño pero no podía evitarlo. Todos los planes arruinados solo en un minuto. Se coloco el anillo en su mano. Nunca más ese anillo seria quitado de su mano.

**4 años después**

- Mama!

- Ya voy Anna!

- Sopa!

- Ya voy George!

Cuddy corría con ambos platos de comida a la mesa!

-Bien vamos a desayunar! – Se sentó en medio de los dos niños –

-George, no juegues con la comida! – siempre era lo mismo con el – George! – Grito – Con la comida no se juega! Lo sabes! – al regañar al pequeño no le prestó atención a Anna, que hacía lo mismo que su hermano – Anna tu comenzaras también? – la miro, la niña solo le sonrío, miro a su hijo y hacia lo mismo, no podía molestarse con ellos –

-Muy bien… Hagamos un trato – hablo con calma – Ustedes comerán bien y yo los llevare hoy conmigo al trabajo! –

Los niños sonreían de nuevo -

- Si! - gritaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos de casi 5 años.

-Muy bien, ahora a comer! – Cuddy le daba de comer a ambos en la boca. Le encantaba consentirlos. – Muy bien! – beso a cada uno – ahora vayan por sus cosas que tenemos que irnos!

-Si mami! – bajaron de su sillita y corrieron a sus cuartos –

Cuddy observaba a sus pequeños! Nunca pensó que aquel embarazo le trajera algo así! 2 hermosos niños con brillantes ojos azules como los de House, cabello rizado como el de ella, castaño y la tés blanca! No volvería a sentirse sola, él le había dejado los 2 mas increíbles regalos, 2 personas en la que el viviría con ella por siempre.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bueno una ves mas.. Gracias por leer! ;D<span>**

**Review? sii? para reclamos ( que creo habra MUCHOS ) opiniones...**


End file.
